Chemically amplified photoresist compositions that use a KrF excimer laser, ArF excimer laser, F2 excimer laser, EUV (extreme ultraviolet light) or EB (electron beam) or the like as a light source (a radiation source) generally include a resin component (A) and an acid generator component (B) that generates an acid on irradiation dissolved in an organic solvent (C), as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-167347 (patent reference 1).
These types of photoresist compositions require favorable lithography characteristics (including resolution, depth of focus characteristics, and resist pattern shape and the like).
Moreover in recent years, as the demands for higher resolution resist patterns have increased, in addition to the characteristics described above, the photoresist compositions also require improvements beyond the conventionally observed level of defects (surface defects) within the developed resist pattern.
These defects refer to general abnormalities detected by inspection of the resist pattern following developing, from directly above the resist pattern, using a surface defect inspection device (brand name: KLA) from KLA Tencor Corporation. Examples of these abnormalities include post-developing scum, foam, dust, bridges across different portions of the resist pattern, color irregularities, and precipitated deposits and the like.
Moreover in recent years, with the formation of very fine resist patterns of 130 nm or smaller using an ArF excimer laser or more recent light source, namely an ArF excimer laser, a F2 excimer laser, EUV or EB or the like, the problems associated with resolving these post-developing resist pattern defects have become even more demanding.
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-167347